warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Bosbesvlek
Bosbesvlek (origineel: Berryspot) is een mooie, witte poes met donkerbruine vlekken en een zachte buik. Ze is slim, ernstig, kan wat overdreven uit de hoek komen en is een erg geduldige jager. Trivia *Bosbespoot is één van de oogpunten in reeks 4; Heldere Sterren. *Oorspronkelijk zou Rozendoorn haar mentor worden. Dit is veranderd, omdat Rozendoorn al twee leerlingen had opgeleid. **In een nog eerdere versie zou Morgenster haar mentor zijn. Banden Ouders Schaapbont is haar moeder. Bosbesvlek heeft een goede band met haar, al ergerde ze zich in haar leerlingentijd vaak aan haar bemoeierige opvoeding. Nu ze een krijger is, is de band met Schaapbont weer wat verbeterd. Schorspluim is haar vader en ook met hem trekt ze veel op, al kon Bosbesvlek soms wat kattig reageren op zijn pogingen om haar op te vrolijken als ze in een bui zat. Schorspluim heeft een wat kinderlijk gevoel voor humor en Bosbesvlek kon dat niet altijd waarderen. Nestgenoten Kalmschijn is haar broer en beste vriend. Bosbesvlek durft eigenlijk alles wel met hem te delen en in hun leerlingentijd was het altijd weer spannend wie van de twee het beste zou presteren tijdens een opdracht of beoordeling. Deze competitie heeft hun beiden juist sterker gemaakt en ze zijn nooit jaloers geweest op elkaar. Dasneus is haar andere broer. Als kittens gingen ze niet heel veel met elkaar om en ook als leerlingen waren ze niet per se goede vrienden, maar ze houden veel van elkaar en Bosbesvlek wil alleen maar dat haar broer gelukkig wordt. Sinds ze krijgers zijn, is hun band nog wat verbeterd. Woudkit is haar zuster. Bosbesvlek denkt (zoals bijna iedereen) dat Woudkit dood is en betreurt het dat zij nooit een zus heeft gehad. In de tijd dat ze samen opgroeiden, waren ze erg goede vrienden en wilden later alle trainingen en jachtpartijen samen doen. Helaas kregen ze daar de kans niet voor. Opleiding Zonnesnor was haar mentor. Hij was al één van de meer ervaren krijgers, al heeft hij een tijd als eenling doorgebracht, toen hij Bosbespoot onder zijn hoede nam. Bosbespoot was dol op haar mentor en al was Zonnesnor soms streng en veeleisend, de twee hebben een heel goede band gekregen. Overige Sintelstorm is een voormalig SchaduwClankat en eenling, maar sloot zich al snel aan bij de RivierClan nadat die uit het woud was verdreven. Sintelstorm toonde zichtbaar interesse in Schaapbont en hier was Bosbespoot helemaal niet blij mee. De grijze kater zocht toenadering tot Schaapbonts dochter, maar Bosbespoot wilde helemaal niet naar hem toe groeien en dus ontstonden er vaak conflicten. Uiteindelijk redden de twee samen Miervoets leven tijdens een misgelopen ijsbreker-patrouille en dit betekende het begin van hun band. Nu zijn ze ontzettend goede vrienden en hoewel ze elkaar pas kort kennen, heeft Bosbesvlek het gevoel dat ze over alles met hem kan praten. Vlekkenloof is Bosbesvleks beste vriendin. Als kittens waren ze, sinds de verdwijning van Woudkit, de enige poezen in de kraamkamer en dit heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ze zich tot elkaar aangetrokken voelden. Bosbeskit was heel teleurgesteld toen Vlekkenpoot leerling werd en verveelde zich heel vaak. Gelukkig kreeg ze na een paar manen ook haar leerlingennaam en konden de twee samen trainen. Hun mentoren, Steenvuur en Zonnesnor, zijn tevens beste vrienden, dus dit zorgde dat Bosbespoot en Vlekkenpoot veel gezamenlijke patrouilles en jachtpartijen deden. Natuurlijk was het onvermijdelijk dat Vlekkenloof eerder krijger werd en Bosbespoot was heel blij voor haar vriendin, maar toch ook een beetje jaloers en verdrietig. Nu zijn ze beiden krijgers en gek genoeg zijn ze minder goede vriendinnen dan vroeger, maar ze gaan nog steeds veel met elkaar om. Ceremonies Leerling ceremonie (Het Einde in Zicht) Morgenster: “Bosbeskit. Vanaf deze dag, zullen wij jou kennen als Bosbespoot. Zonnesnor, jij bent toe aan je eerste leerling. Breng alles wat jij weet over op Bosbespoot.” Zonnesnor: “Dank u, Morgenster. Ik zal een geweldige krijger van haar maken.” Morgenster: “Maanvonk, Zonnesnor, Dubbellicht, train jullie leerlingen goed en maak krijgers van ze waar de Clan trots op kan zijn.” Iedereen: “Kalmpoot! Bosbespoot! Daspoot!” IJsbreker ceremonie (Licht in de Verte) Morgenster: “Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op Vissenschub, Miervoet, Zonnesnor, Sintelstorm, Kalmpoot en Bosbespoot neer te kijken. Schenk hun uw warmte en kracht. Tot nieuwblad aanbreekt, zullen we hen kennen als ijsbrekers.” Krijger ceremonie (Licht in de Verte) Morgenster: “Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijgers. Zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?” Kalmpoot, Bosbespoot, Daspoot: “Dat zweer ik.” Morgenster: “Dan geef ik jullie nu, uit naam van de SterrenClan, jullie krijgersnamen’, vervolgde Morgenster. ‘Daspoot, vanaf vandaag zullen we jou kennen als Dasneus. De SterrenClan eert je empathisch vermogen en je zorgzaamheid. Kalmpoot, vanaf deze dag zal je bekend staan als Kalmschijn. De SterrenClan eert je kracht en je loyaliteit. En dan tot slot Bosbespoot. Vanaf vandaag, zullen we jou kennen onder de naam Bosbesvlek. De SterrenClan eert je snelheid en je intelligentie. Dasneus, Kalmschijn en Bosbesvlek, we heten jullie welkom als krijgers van de RivierClan!” Iedereen: “Dasneus, Kalmschijn, Bosbesvlek!” Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Personages Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; RivierClankatten Categorie:Heldere Sterren Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Hoofdpersonen Categorie:Heldere Sterren; Hoofdpersonen